


Night Terrors

by zukiria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and akaashi coming to the rescue, bokuto being his dorky self, kuroo is only mentioned btw, so much fluff im getting diabetes, this is how i cope with stress haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukiria/pseuds/zukiria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto has made a grave mistake and is now paying the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey!! Ria here!  
> I'm taking a break from my nanowrimo project and wrote this as a small drabble to clear my mind and keep the creativity flowing  
> This was super quick so please forgive any mistakes you find

Bokuto was restless.

He turned around on his bed for the thousand time since he’d gone to sleep half an hour ago, but he couldn’t seem to find the right angle to his neck or a comfortable position to fall asleep, and he fidgeted one more, looking like a worm as he shuffled between his sheets, wiggling from side to side in frustration, trying to tire himself out so that he could finally go to sleep.

Admittedly, making a bet with Kuroo on who could watch the most gruesome, horrible scary film hadn’t been his best idea in the course of his life, but given that the other had been implying that he was scared, he couldn’t back down and ended up watching the damn thing after he’d finished his homework for the night.

Finally giving up on his attempts at working out, he sagged against the mattress when the bed started to creak nosily, looking blankly at the darkened ceiling, contemplating all of his life choices that had led him to his current predicament. A sudden shadow flickered on the mostly dark ceiling, and he startled, scrambling for his sheets and pulling them up until they covered most of his body, only leaving his wide eyes peeking warily at the ceiling through his bangs. He stayed in that position for a while, waiting for something to move again so that he could finally scream and run out of the room, but nothing happened, and he huffed before lowering his arms that gripped the sheet tightly, finally turning his head to look at the clock on his nightstand, which read three thirty am.

Groaning as he turned his head back into the pillow, he threw his arm on top of his eyes, thinking that maybe that would help him sleep, but instead raised his arm with so much force that he hit himself square in the face, yelping in pain and touching his abused nose. He sat up in bed, glaring at the offending hand, and leaned his back against the wall, brushing the hair that tickled his forehead upwards as he scanned his dark room. Everything seemed to be just as it always was, the messy desk with his done homework opened on top of it, the almost empty closet with the clothes strewn into the floor in front of it, the posters on his walls of some of his favorite musicians and volleyball players, the run down volleyball lying under his window and the new one resting on the floor beside the laptop he’d just turned off. Finally, he watched out of the window, the curtains pulled open to let as much light as it could in, and he stared at the orange glow that the Tokyo sky always had, product of the light pollution that made impossible to see the starts when a creak came from the floor.

The grey haired boy froze in terror, muscles locked in place where he’d been staring at the window, his neck refusing to move in fear. When another ominous creak came, he finally broke and quickly slid back under the covers, throwing his arm out and reaching for his phone on the nightstand, knocking a few things over in his haste to pull the charging phone to himself. He quickly unplugged it and recoiled back into the safety of his blankets, eyes wide as the owls he loved so much, covering his body fully with the thin sheet as he unlocked his phone and opened the last numbers dialed, looking away as he heard another creak but pressing his thumb into Kuroo’s contact all the same, finally giving up on his pride and calling the black haired male.

“Pick up, pick up, pick up.” He chanted weakly as he waited for the slow beeps of the phone, until someone finally answered on the fifth beep and he immediately started talking.

“Okay, before you say anything I am not scared no matter what you say, it was a stupid idea and I will not be held responsible for the effects of it, since first of all I am not scared, and second of all it was a stupid movie with way too realistic effects that could make anyone piss their pants and I want to see you watch it with your lights off right before going to sleep because I bet you would be pissing your pants not even on the middle of the movie, which by the way I did not do since I watched that awful movie complete, even the credits with the creepy music and all but I am not scared, no matter what you say I am not, I’m just feeling a bit restless but it definitely has nothing to do with that horrible movie you forced me to watch!” he ranted, stopping to catch his breath before he could continue.

“Bokuto-san? What are you talking about?” a low, groggy voice answered his rant and Bokuto felt his heart still and his blood run cold, because that was most definitely not Kuroo’s voice.

“Um, hey Akaashi, nice to talk to you?” he stumbled over his words, finish his sentence as a question and cringed at himself.

“Bokuto-san what’s going on? It’s” Akaashi paused to yawn and Bokuto felt himself melt in his bed. “three am why are you still awake? We have practice in two hours.” The younger setter chastised tiredly, with all the bite of a sleepy kitten.

“Yeah, well…”

“You made the dare Kuroo-san tripped you into doing, right?” Akaashi inquired, and Bokuto’s shoulders dropped dejectedly.

“Yes.” He muttered quietly, and the other boy sighed.

“Bokuto-san, I told you not to do it. Have you even gotten any sleep since the film?” the dark haired boy asked tiredly, and this time Bokuto kept silent, which the younger took as his answer and sighed once more. “Bokuto-san, please try to get some sleep for the two hours remaining. You’re the captain of the team, you absolutely cannot look bad during practice.”

“But Akaashii, it was a horrible film! There was a monster and it killed the girl with its claws! And there was even a dog but it got killed, Akaashi, they killed the dog!” Bokuto whined, lowering the blanket from his head and resting comfortably on the pillow.

“I know, Bokuto-san, that’s why I told you not to watch it, especially at night and alone.” The setter mumbled, some rustling coming from his end of the line.

“But Kuroo dared me! I had to do it! My pride was on the line, Akaashi!”

“Kuroo-san tripped you into doing it, Bokuto-san. He knew you wouldn’t deny, and you know how he loves to make these stupid dares.”

“Still! I had to.” Bokuto whined once more, and he could almost hear Akaashi’s epic eye roll.

“Well, you did it already so there’s no point going back. Please try to get some sleep Bokuto-san. Goodnight.” The younger went to hang up and Bokuto panicked.

“Wait! Akaashi!” he almost yelled into the phone before cringing at the volume of his voice, remembering that it was three am and his parents were asleep.

“What is it now, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi sighed once more, sleep seeping heavily into his voice and Bokuto paused in guilt.

“I can’t sleep.” He admitted finally, whispering it onto the phone receiver. Akaashi paused for a long time, enough to make Bokuto believe he’d gone back to sleep until he spoke once more.

“Bokuto-san, do you have a candle?” he asked finally, and the grey haired boy blinked in surprise.

“A candle? Uh, yeah.”

“Good. Go lit it and put it someplace you can see and then lie back down.” The younger instructed and Bokuto complied readily, scrambling out of his bed and heading to his desk, lighting the candle before setting it into his nightstand and going back to his nest.

“I did it.”

“Good, now stay focused on the candle, watch how the fire moves, it swirls around, it almost looks as if it were alive, doesn’t it?” Akaashi’s voice was low and soothing, and the older followed his instructions, focusing his eyes on the flame and barely managing to hum when the other boy asked. “It even has shadows, and different colors as well, can you see the red and yellow in the center? And even the blue and green little sparks in the bottom of the flame?”

“Yeah.” Bokuto answered, his eyelids feeling heavy as he continued to watch the dance of the small fire.

“It’s soothing, right? The dance of the fire, how it grows bigger and then little at the same time, melting the wax as it goes down, the flame strong enough to burn but so small and fragile at the same time.” Akaashi’s voice soothed him, his heartbeat slowed down, his breaths became deeper as he focused on the small flame, the voice of the younger calm and steady in his ear, chasing all of his fears away. Akaashi, who was always there for him, when he was being childish in the court and even when he felt at his lowest, helping him get through and staying with him when he cried.

“Good night, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, his voice ringing low from the phone.

“Good night, Akaashi.” Bokuto smiled, barely registering a final words said by the younger, but not really catching what they meant before the line went dead, and his phone fell from his hand, his eyes closing in exhaustion as sleep finally overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at [tumblr](http://nishinoya-senpaai.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/_zukiria) and scream with me about how much i love haikyuu!!  
> Please drop me a kudo or a comment if you liked it, it helps me keep writing :3c


End file.
